User talk:Carmerville
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Clone gunner commander jedi (Talk) 21:44, October 5, 2012 |} Lord of the Rings ya you can do some edits on the LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, i took down the WIP template so if you have any edits you can do them RE:Theoden Image Sure. I'm working on something right now, but within the hour I'll have it up. :) :Sorry it took a little longer than expected. it's up now, however. 23:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) 00:32, November 21, 2012 (UTC)}} Oops, sorry! It was an accident. It will not happen again. Carmerville (talk) 00:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Rings Hey dude, i'm about to get a bunch of Pictures for the LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game page, you think if you know any other Characters that aren't in the page yet you could add them in? also could you put the Objects section in Alphabetical Order or Order of the person that uses it? i'll get the pictures up in about 2 hours, Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Brix (talk) 11:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: IDK something with cheese but it's blue sure! I'll add you to it right now. :D Congratulations Congratulations! You are a winner in our LEGO Star Wars Giveaway Contest! To receive your prize, please send your name, username, and address in an e-mail to grace@wikia-inc.com by April 11. Thank you again for participating! Grace 00:05, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I understand that you had a contest to give away your winner's copy of the LEGO DVD from our giveaway contest. I have notified Darth henry and you two can work out the logistics of getting the DVD to him, but, since you were one of the winners of Wikia's contest, I will still need your address to send you the DVD, thanks! Grace 18:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Carmerville, I understand that you don't want to give your personal information away, but I am not authorized to send the DVD to someone else. If you don't want the prize, I will have to select a different winner because this was an official giveaway that takes precedence over the contest you held. I apologize if you were confused about the restrictions and how you were supposed to receive the prize. Grace 20:17, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Descriptions Um yes go over it with me I will make you a creator.Talk to me with your ideas and we can make it happen. Mr.Brix (talk) 21:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that will work fine (but I get to do my guy.) --[http://cuusoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Jay is '][http://legomba.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErkelonJay|'Gone.'] 22:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) LOVE IT I love the background I love it! Mr.Brix (talk) 11:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes I was wondering if you could delete Awesomeknight and Nuff Mr.Brix (talk) 12:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) There pages they no longer wish to be in The Brickipedia Chronicles. Mr.Brix (talk) 12:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RaceLord is know Builder guy and it would be best if we did not have a lover.Its kinda sterotypical Mr.Brix (talk) 12:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Have you deleted the pages I went on and they were still there so I wasn't sure if my computer was messed up. Mr.Brix (talk) 16:07, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Please give Gchueng your address so she can send the DVD to you (she said you h=would have to send it to me 18:27, April 9, 2013 (UTC) } How How did you get that Oin photo????? That's who I ment I get Oin and Ori mixed up could you upload Balin???? In that case Nori,Goblin King,and the Witch-King please! Yes Yes I am I am going to make you with a name (you choose) as a ranger.I was also wondering if you would like to help me with it (story,character backgrounds,etc.) kinda like how we do The Brickipedia Chronicles. Please Reply ASAP!! Join chat and we will talk... I have to update my Mr.Gold blog then I will message you my ideas characters and what we need. Idea Okay so the idea is there was a land (haven't thought of the name a thing I need ideas with) and it was divided into 4 territories one was the dwarves mines and kingdoms the other was the men's city and kingdom ,another was the elves rich kingdom and finally the goblins,orcs,and trolls.One by one they conquered more land and the men sent Rangers out (You and me are the leaders of the rangers) to spy and take down some goblin colonies.The elves,dwarves and men must work together to fight the orcs... What do you want your name to be???? DESOLATION OF SMAUG! A scene from the movie's already out! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23_u_z1rFzU Are You Are you planning on leaving???? Customs When will the customs be done??? TBC The Brickipedia Chronicles has returned u still want to help out? There is now sets, new storyline, and much, much more! I've been rewriting the Bricki Chronicles set backgrounds for Brix. Maybe you can keep working on the characters. Re:BC Ya I am a author too. I could use a little help on some of the new backstory's I did them all when i was half asleep. You Alive? Hey Carmer haven't heard from you in a while,you inactive or what?